When HE came
by MonPetitCoeur
Summary: Ever since her Auntie whispered something about a person's visit, Sunako has been in a daze. Her housemates were curious about her actions. And why the hell is Kyohei so angry anyway? Is it HIS fault that everything changed when HE came? KyoheixSunako.R
1. Chapter 1: Those words

"When HE came"

Poshpuppy27: And konnichipuu minna! This is my first fanfic on Wallflower; I now dub myself as 'the writer who doesn't finish anything'. Hahaha! I'll warn you all now; I may be updating this fanfic a little bit later. Because first, my school days and stuff, second, I'll also be updating 'Those Lips' which is a three-shot and 'Cherry Blossoms', and thirdly, I am sure I will be experiencing writers block. So I humbly apologize! --bows lowly—Now then, let the story begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Wallflower. There. Ha. That is all. Yeah.

_Blah Blah Blah (Thinking)_

Blah Blah Blah (Normal POV)

**Blah Blah Blah (Emphasizing)**

**BLAH BLAH BLAH (shouting)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Those words**

The sun came up the horizon beautifully and slowly. The sky was still dark, but now tints of orange and pink came into view. The weather was cold, but now warmth seethed through. It was still cold though because it was November, and it was autumn, but they were expecting snow to fall any time soon.

In the Nakahara mansion, a certain raven-haired girl woke up albeit a bit grudgingly. Why? She was enjoying her wonderful dream in which she was sitting on a black throne and she was wearing a crown made of human bones with a bloody red jewel at the center. In the dream, all her loyal subjects (which were zombies, monsters, creatures of the dark, and vampires) were bowing ever-so-humbly before her. On her left was Dracula (the young version—imagine!) and on her right was the infamous Freddy Krueger clutching the head of Jason. Hiroshi, and her other gruesome dolls were also there. In her dream, she was 'the Queen of Darkness' and she could easily kill anyone with or without a reason.

But then, she saw a light peeping through her curtains, it distracted her and woke her up. Opening her violet-eyes, she groaned. She sat up and groggily rubbed her eyes. That weird girl scowled at no one and looked at the clock, 4: 23 am; she realized she woke up earlier than usual. That girl was none other than Nakahara Sunako, the girl who gave up her feminity because a stupid guy rejected her and called her 'ugly'. And now, her brutal aunt sent 4 'Creatures of Light' (Translation: Beautiful guys) to change her into a lady. She smirked, her? Into a lady? Over her dead body.

She shook her head and sighed, Sunako turned a switch on, and a ball of light suddenly appeared, she stared at it for 10 minutes then with a confident nod, she turned it off and started for her door. As she turned her knob she sighed again, it was a new day. Which means it was another torture for her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Takenaga Oda woke up a few minutes after Sunako, but instead of going down to eat breakfast, he stalled a few minutes by reading a book. Black hair fell to his face gracefully matching those dark and mysterious black eyes of his. He was known to be the only guy with the brains in their group and he was known to be a caring and sensitive feminist. The only weakness that he had were 2: he was too shy and he was a bit slow in realizing his own feelings and the second one was their beautiful (not to mention popular) friend, Noi.

After a few minutes of reading, he finally stood up to wake the others.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, Sunako was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for all of them. She didn't mind, because she loved cooking and secretly, she loved the fact that the Creatures of Light loved her cooking as well (and the fact that she was the ONLY one who could cook).

"Sunako-chan…Good morning" a small and gentle voice said. Sunako stiffened and turned into chibi, she turned around and saw a blinding light. It was the 3 guys: Yuki, Takenaga, and Ranmaru. The one who greeted her first was Yuki, the soft-hearted and kind guy who was always mistaken for a girl (because he was cute) and he was scared of Sunako and anything scary.

"G'morning, Sunako-chan" Ranmaru greeted her. Mori Ranmaru, he was known for being the so-called 'Lady-killer' and 'Ladies' man', he was also the pervert in their group. But recently, he was thinking of a certain 'princess'.

"Good morning Sunako-chan. These guys woke up to the delicious aroma of your cooking so I didn't wake them up anymore" Takenaga complimented her as he smiled. On the other hand, Sunako shielded her eyes with her arm. _Too bright! Damn these Creatures of Light! Kami-sama! It's either my cause of death would be blindness (which results to an accident) or lack of blood (due to nosebleed) I would rather die than be stuck with them_. Sunako was so close to a nosebleed.

To her delight, the guys sat down so she turned her attention back to her cooking.

"Would you like anything for breakfast?" she asked. It will be hard for her to guess what kind of meals would they like to eat so she just asked.

"Pancakes with a sunny side up…And lots of syrup…" Yuki answered drowsily.

"Pancakes as well with sausages and an orange juice" Ranmaru replied as he checked his looks in the hand mirror he was holding (where did THAT come from?).

"Just some toast and coffee, thanks" Takenaga responded. Sunako began making the meal preparations like a pro. This sight alerted Yuki and distracted Takenaga and Ranmaru. They all watched in awe as Sunako flipped pancakes, made sunny-side ups, toasted toasts, brewed coffee, and cooked sausages.

"I wonder when I will ever learn to cook like Sunako-chan." Yuki asked dreamily, with sparkles in his big eyes. Ranmaru smirked and Takenaga smiled.

"Maybe when you ask Sunako-chan to teach you" Takenaga suggested. This made Yuki smile.

"Really?!" Yuki asked like a child.

"I doubt it" Ranmaru scoffed as he continued to look at his self in the mirror.

"Even Sunako-chan will give up on him; maybe he'll learn how to cook when he needs to survive. Or when it's the end of the world" Ranmaru teased with a smirk on his lips. Yuki's eyes got bigger then he cried. A loud and annoying cry came from him. Takenaga glared at Ranmaru while Ranmaru just shrugged.

As Takenaga was about to comfort Yuki, Kyohei walked in with a scowl on his face. Takano Kyohei, the most popular and the most handsome guy in their group. Blonde hair, thin but strong body, and a guy with a big stomach. He had a rough, violent, and selfish attitude as well.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THAT NOISE?! I WAS SLEEPING AND PEACEFULLY DREAMING ABOUT SHRIMP PARADISE WHEN MY STOMACH GROWLED AND I HEARD THAT STUPID NOISE!**" Kyohei shouted. This made Yuki shut up, but then he even cried louder. Now, Takenaga glared at Kyohei as well.

"Yuki wanted to learn how to cook like Sunako-chan but Ranmaru said he'll never learn how to cook and now you just make him cry louder. Kami, help us" Takenaga explained as he rubbed his temples.

"**RANMARU YOU BASTARD! WHY DID YOU--**"Kyohei began to assault Ranmaru verbally but was cut off when 5 Butcher's knives were thrown in his direction but missed him by a few centimeters and the knives went straight to the wall. This made them all shut up and made them all nervous.

"All of you shut the hell up. You're all too noisy and I cannot concentrate in cooking. Shut your mouths or I will sew your mouths to make you all shut up forever" Sunako threatened sending all of them a death glare. They all did as what they were told, but Kyohei, being the man with a bigger stomach than his brain, retorted to her threat.

"Oh yeah? What if I don't shut up?" Kyohei taunted Sunako. Sunako simply gave him a creepy smile (which sent shivers to their spines).

"Then I won't give you your meals. I'll starve you to death or I'll torture you by chaining you up and you'll watch me eat delicious foods" she said with an evil laugh. Kyohei gasped.

"You. Won't. Do. That" Kyohei forced the words out.

"Watch me" Sunako said.

"Shrimp Paradise" Ranmaru suddenly said. He was simpering. Kyohei jerked his head towards Ranmaru's direction and glowered at him.

"Revenge for calling me a bastard" Ranmaru leered.

"And I won't buy any shrimps anymore; instead I'll buy more carrots. Carrots and miso soup would be included in our daily meal as well" Sunako added. Oh how she enjoyed torturing a Bright Creature. Carrots and miso soup was Kyohei's number 1 enemy in foods. He hated them as much as he hated being glomped and stalked by his fan girls.

"Oh. No. You. Wouldn't." Kyohei said through gritted teeth.

"Try me" Sunako said as she went back to the kitchen. Kyohei followed her. The 3 bishounen watched in amusement and wondered what would happen next. It was usually predictable so they betted what would happen next.

"I bet that Kyohei would apologize and beg Sunako-chan to take back what she said" Yuki betted with confidence.

"I bet that Kyohei would taunt Sunako-chan and they would get into another fight" Ranmaru wagered. They waited for Takenaga who was in deep thought; they both guess that Takenaga was analyzing the situation carefully before he bets.

"I bet that Kyohei would provoke Sunako-chan, but after Sunako-chan attacks Kyohei for one time, Kyohei would make her nose bleed and he would either laugh at her or do something that would equal the threats Sunako-chan gave him" Takenaga betted. With his bet, Ranmaru and Yuki somewhat lost the confidence of winning this wager.

"How much this time?" Takenaga asked as he took out his wallet.

"Hmmm…Say, ¥100,000?" Ranmaru priced. Takenaga nodded and took out the exact amount; he then gave it to Ranmaru. Yuki, on the other hand, was hesitant in giving the money.

"What's wrong Yuki?" Ranmaru asked as he took out the amount as well. _Oh…This is so embarrassing! Of course they would have money and lots of it too. Ranmaru is the son of a hotel chain owner while Takenaga came from a noble family. –Sigh--, I guess I better tell them. _Yuki thought.

"Umm…Guys, can we…uh…lower the price because I still have t-to take Machinko-chan out to dinner tonight" Yuki reasoned out with a tint of light pink on his cheeks.

"Sure. Actually that was too large; I was saving up for something anyway" Takenaga agreed as he smiled reassuringly at Yuki.

"How about you Ranmaru?" Takenaga asked for Ranmaru's decision.

"Yeah, it's cool. I still have to take a very fresh and sexy lady out tonight" Ranmaru said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Takenaga and Yuki sweat dropped, and they both whispered 'pervert'.

"Let's just make it…¥20,000. Deal?" Ranmaru said as he gave back ¥80,000 to Takenaga.

"Thanks, guys" Yuki muttered gratefully as he gave the said amount to Ranmaru.

In the kitchen…

Kyohei darted through the kitchen door; he was both enraged and nervous about Sunako's decision. _She just HAS to be joking, she should be…Yeah, because if not…I would personally make her life more miserable and I will force her to be a lady…Oh yes…Sunako Nakahara, you are so dead._

"Sunako--"he began but he barely dodged the flying knives that was headed to his way.

"Get out of my kitchen you Creature of Light" Sunako intimidated him.

"Make me. I won't be getting out of this kitchen not unless you take back those words". Kyohei folded his arms and stood firmly.

"I will PERSONALLY drag you out of this kitchen bloodied and half-dead you stupid Creature of Light"

"Right…And I'm STILL staying here you Creature of Darkness" Kyohei replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't taunt me. You might regret it"

"Pssh, yeah right. And how will you be doing that again?"

Without a word, Sunako threw 3 pairs of knives (of different sizes), Kyohei dodged them easily but he was surprised when he met a foot that landed on his pretty little face. As soon as face and foot met, Kyohei grabbed her foot, swung her around and threw her. Sunako landed gracefully, and without any injuries too. The smirk on Sunako's face irritated Kyohei.

"I swear I **will **wipe that annoying smirk on your face"

"Oh really?"

"Really"

"You talk too much"

Uncharacteristically, Kyohei lunged at Sunako first which surprised her. He punched her many times with inhumane speed and Sunako either dodged them or blocked them easily. But Sunako used her foot and tripped Kyohei. He fell down bringing the girl with him, Sunako was on top of Kyohei but Kyohei rolled them both over so he was on top. Sunako was struggling (struggling meaning kicking, punching, scratching and the like) so Kyohei pinned both of her arms down using both of his hands. They both stopped and panted heavily. Sunako continued to struggle as she kicked Kyohei, having no choice left, Kyohei pinned her legs using both of his legs as well.

"Damn you. I hate you so much" Sunako cursed him. Kyohei suddenly had a bright idea. He chuckled at the thought. He brought his face closer to hers until they were only a few centimeters apart.

_Too bright…Going to melt…Curse you Creature of Light… _Sunako exploded with a massive nose bleed. Blood splattered everywhere, on Kyohei's face, the kitchen walls and floors. With this sight, Kyohei howled with laughter.

Back at the dining room…

The 3 guys heard a very very disturbing laughter coming from the kitchen. They were expecting the result.

"Ranmaru, can you please see what happened?" Takenaga asked. Ranmaru stood up and peeked at the kitchen door. He sighed.

"Takenaga won. Once again" Ranmaru groaned. Yuki sighed. Takenaga was uncomfortable about receiving money.

"Guys, just ummm…Make it a ¥ 100. I'll just be buying strawberry yogurt later" Takenaga treated the matter lightly. Yuki stood up and hugged Takenaga cheerfully.

"Yey for Takenaga! Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem, Yuki"

"Are you sure? Its fine with me" Ranmaru shrugged. Suddenly, they heard helicopters flying near their home and the guys all panicked and shivered.

"Yuki! Go and alert Kyohei! Tell him Oba-chan is here!" Takenaga ordered Yuki. Yuki gave him a mock salute with a 'Yes sir!' before heading to his objective.

"Ranmaru come with me" Takenaga and Ranmaru headed outside, preparing for battle.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yuki went inside the kitchen and quickly grabbed Kyohei.

"**KYOHEI!** **CODE RED! CODE RED! OBA-CHAN IS HERE! KYOHEI!**" Yuki frantically yelled as he wailed his arms up and down.

"**DAMN! NO WAY! TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING MAN!**"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Kyohei looked at Yuki. He was already in tears. He would mainly cry about 2 things: 1. About Oba-chan 2. Sunako and her scary stuff.

"**HOLY SHI—**"Kyohei dragged Sunako and wiped her blood. He then poured a bucket of cold water on her. One instant and she was awake. She saw a smirking Kyohei and scornfully scowled at him.

"**WHY YOU BASTAR--**"

"Curse me later. Your Oba-chan is here. Come on" Kyohei explained in few words as possible as he dragged Sunako to her feet.

"Change your clothes" he ordered her as they slipped to Sunako's room, unnoticed.

"Pervert, go outside"

"Fine, but make it quick"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Literally, she made it 'quick' (Translation: Putting on whatever she saw first in her dresser). When she came out of her room, she was wearing a big t-shirt with a cute cartoon skull in the middle and some black jogging pants.

"Let's go"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

You can practically feel the tension once you reached the living room. When they arrived, relief flooded the faces of the 3 bishounens sitting erect in the couch.

"Ah! My darling niece, Sunako-chan! How are you?" a beautiful and a graceful lady said.

"I'm fine Auntie" came Sunako's monotone voice.

"Do you want to have some tea Auntie?" Sunako asked. Her auntie nodded eagerly, she always loved Sunako's tea. It made her calm and refreshed. Once Sunako left the room, the atmosphere changed. The tension grew stronger. Soon, the graceful lady was emitting a murderous aura. She touched the telephone wire.

"Did you know that this telephone wire is a great use when you are about to strangle or suffocate someone?" she said venomously. The guys gulped and nodded.

"Listen to me; I came here all the way from Peru just to check the progress with my dear Sunako-chan. I cannot see any progress, yet she was polite enough to brew me tea. **One **more screw up, and I'll raise your rent 5 times and I **will **send at least 5 of your fan girls here and transfer Sunako-chan to another place. Are we clear?"

The guys nodded once again and were nervous enough about their current situation. This wasn't the simple matter of their 'free rent' but it included their **lives and freedom**. They were going to turn her into a lady at all costs.

Sunako came in with the tea. She served them all without even spilling the tea, yet no one noticed. The helicopters can be heard flying near their home and after finishing her tea, she stood up.

"Thank you Sunako-chan! That was a very delicious tea. Unfortunately, I have to go. Now boys, remember our **deal **okay? Au revoir!" she bided them all goodbye. But just before she got into her own helicopter she whispered something that Sunako-chan would only hear.

"By the way Sunako-chan…A certain someone told me that he'll be visiting you" she whispered as she winked at her clueless niece.

The boys were all puzzled because Sunako was left in a daze after Oba-chan left.

But they have no idea that those words would affect their relationships and their lives.

* * *

**Poshpuppy27: Whew! 8 pages! Good thing this chapter was done! I am so sorry if this one was very loooooonnngggg….Why you ask? Well, it got long because of the introductions. So, sorry again. Well, I doubt that anyone would be reading this crap anyway. I am currently listening to "Chirarizumu" of NeWs. It's such a cute song! Well in English its like "A peep under your skirt" or something like that. I'm ranting again. Sigh…Its our swimming tomorrow…And I'll drown! Why? Because awesome people don't float, we sink…Sink not drown. Ha. So please Read and Review! (Or else!)**

**Ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2: She remembered

"**When HE came"**

**Poshpuppy27: Okay, here is Chappie 2…It's kind of OOC but for me, I think it'll really happen so…Just read it for Kami's sake! Okay…Chappie 2….STAAAAATTTTTOOOO!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: She remembered**

The day after 'Oba-chan's terrifying surprise visit' as they would call it, Sunako had been in a daze. All her housemates noticed it, right after the moment Oba-chan left for Peru.

Flashback

_ "Sunako-chan…Hey! What did Oba-chan tell you?!" an eager Yuki asked. But Sunako was just staring into space._

_ "Sunako-chaaaannn!" Yuki sang out her name, hoping to get her attention._

_ No answer._

_"Sunako-chan, are you alright?" Yuki asked, now worried. _

_ Still no answer. Yuki called for Takenaga and the others already, and when Yuki came back, she was still in the position that he had left her._

_"Sunako-chan. Earth to Sunako-chan" Takenaga playfully called Sunako as he waved his hand up and down in front of her face._

_No reaction or answer._

_Takenaga sighed and looked at her quizzically. _

_ "Is she sick or something?" Yuki asked, worried. Takenaga, being the cautious person he is, checked for any symptoms. He shook his head. Kyohei passed by this unusual scenario and mingled._

_ "Hey what's wrong with her?" Kyohei asked his mouth full of potato chips._

_ "Sunako-chan is in lala-land" Ranmaru explained._

_ "Huh?"_

_ "She's in her reverie" Takenaga commented._

_ "What?"_

_ "In short, she is in a daze. A long time actually, she neither moves nor speaks to us" Yuki said, frowning at Sunako. Kyohei smirked and he was about to shout at Sunako to 'get her lazy ass move' but then Sunako suddenly moved with a simple 'Ah'._

_ "I'm going to make dinner" was all she said and left 4 curious and dazzling guys behind._

End of Flashback

It was your regular Sunday morning, as usual, the 4 guys woke up and went to the kitchen, to their surprise Sunako-chan was sitting in the dining table. She was in her non-chibi form and a cup of steaming coffee was in front of her. She clasped her hands together and placed them under her chin. Her brows furrowed and she had a dazed look, yet again.

"Ah…Good morning Sunako-chan" Takenaga greeted her in a low voice, careful not to disturb her.

"Good morning Sunako-chan" Yuki greeted, still sleepy. He was rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. (A/N: Ka-wa-ii!)

"Good morning, dear Sunako-chan!" Ranmaru greeted her energetically, as if something good happened to him last night. The others shivered, not even bothering **what **was the reason behind his happiness.

"Morning" Kyohei mumbled as he yawned. They were all sitting at the table by then, they noticed as well that the food was already served and prepared. Nevertheless, they didn't ask her the reasons why she was acting like that.

"No…That's not the one…" she muttered in a trance-like state as she picked up her mug and washed it in the sink. Takenaga and Kyohei (being the ones seated close to her) heard her and glanced at each other. After eating and taking a bath, Ranmaru left to Kami-knows-where. The others preferred to stay at home because of their own reasons. At the living room, Takenaga was sitting at the couch by him self, Yuki was sitting at the floor and Kyohei was occupying the whole other couch.

Suddenly, Sunako came out of her room. Kyohei choked on what he was eating, Yuki was too distracted to watch TV, and Takenaga peeked from his book. Why? Because they saw something **surreal**. Sunako wasn't wearing her usual black and I'm-moody-and-deadly clothes. She was wearing a large sleeveless dress which was dark blue, it had a small image of a cute dead bunny at one side and a red ribbon at the middle, and she was wearing a long-sleeved red and black striped shirt for the inside. She wore leggings (for the first time); it was just a simple black with black ruffles at the end. She just wore short socks (barely reaching the ankles), light pink and dark pink stripes. And her usually wild hair was done with 2 simple braids, lying at each side of her face leaving her bangs. She was wearing a bonnet as well, a panda shaped one (you know with panda ears and the panda face).

"Hey…Can I sit here?" she asked in a quiet voice, unable to move his eyes from her face he nodded absentmindedly. She sat next to him, keeping distance though. She sat cross-legged. Sunako, in her non-chibi form, pulled out her reading glasses and began to read "Twilight". Why Twilight? Because apparently, someone told her that it was a story about vampires and werewolves…So Sunako was interested.

While Sunako was reading, the bishounens were staring at her…Except for Yuki and Kyohei--they were gawking at her. To them she looked like a person who was dead, but was brought back to life. Sensing that all eyes were on her, Sunako glared at the three. In fact, she looked kind of _sexy_, with glasses and all.

"Didn't anyone tell you that staring is **rude**? Especially **gawking** at someone?" She said, her voice dripping with obvious sarcasm as she sent each of them her death glare--a **sexy** death glare.

"Sorry, we were just surprised on how the way you dressed" Takenaga answered her honestly.

"Yeah Sunako-chan, I'm sorry. But why are you dressed like that?" Yuki asked, tilting his head as he asked her.

"Well…Since I was so…**preoccupied** thinking about something…I have forgotten to do **my **laundry and I'm in the middle of some preparations as well" she answered him.

"Preparations for what?"

"You don't need to know" she said a little bit coldly. She returned back to her reading. Yuki cowered with fear and kept his mouth shut, he returned his attention to the show he was watching…Telly Tubbies or something. Kyohei was still staring at her, his mouth open then closing, he looked like a fish. _Whoa. Sunako-chan is really…Different today. She actually bothered to show herself wearing those clothes. Plus, she talked to us without getting any nosebleed or fainting. Her being in a daze must be actually a good thing. Yeah, I wonder what clothes will she be wearing tonight--Oh my god! I'm not a pervert like that bastard! Damn it! _Kyohei shook his head.

"**You**, apparently, the last time I checked, gawking at someone with their mouths open isn't healthy" Sunako smirked and instead of looking at Kyohei, she went back to her reading. Kyohei's mouth gaped open, then he closed it. He went a little bit red but he was furious at Sunako.

"**YOU?! BEING GAWKED AT?! BY ME?!**"

"You just repeated what I said, stupid Creature of Light" Sunako goaded him. Kyohei was fuming, while Takenaga and Yuki went back to what they were doing because they were stifling their laughter.

"Don't get all too big headed you weird 'thing'. Just because you wore different clothes doesn't mean we can accept you as a girl, much more or less a **lady**" he spoke in a menacing voice. Sunako abruptly stopped at the line she was reading in and looked at Kyohei, puzzled, furious, and a tinged bit of hurt.

"I **never **said I dressed like this to be admired or even be noticed! Damn it! What the hell is wrong with you?! You're the entire one who keeps on pushing me to be a 'lady' then you come out and scrutinize me like this! What the hell do you think I am?! Even though I **look **like this, even though I **act **like this…I! I still have **emotions**, and you're just a stupid ass who doesn't realize it!" Sunako exploded, threw the book at Kyohei and marched back her room. A long and heavy silence hung in the air.

Kyohei just stood there, too stunned to say or even realize anything. Takenaga gave Kyohei a disapproving look, Yuki pouted at Kyohei and kept on looking at Kyohei and Sunako's door alternately, and then to add more to the mess created Ranmaru burst through the door--crying dramatically.

--

"Guys! My little lamb! My precious little lamb she--"Ranmaru was crying theatrically that he was sparkling and was surrounded by light as he cried. He hastily stopped and was surprised by the scene that held before him--Kyohei standing in the middle, his face looking tense and regret, Takenaga sending Kyohei a **dirty look**, and Yuki pouting at Kyohei and looking at Sunako's door worriedly.

"Uh…Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, a lot" Yuki nodded.

"Care to explain what happened to Ranmaru, Kyohei?" Takenaga's voice was cold and had an edge to it. He looked like a father asking an explanation from the trouble caused by his son.

"She…was…crying" Kyohei trailed off, whispering, talking to himself. Yuki's eyes went wide as he heard Kyohei, Takenaga sighed and Ranmaru was in deep concern.

"Moh! Are you sure you made her cry?!"

"Wait…What exactly happened?"

"Well…Sunako-chan was wearing a…different outfit—"

"She was so ka-wa-ii!"

"Really? Too bad I wasn't here" Ranmaru purred. Kyohei lost being a serious man for a moment and hit Ranmaru's head with his clenched fist.

"**OW!** What did you do that for?!"

"Pervert!" Takenaga and Yuki said in unison.

"**BASTARD!**" Kyohei said with a big vein popping in his head.

"Back to the topic, as I was saying, she was wearing a different outfit, we all complimented her, she told us to stop gawking or staring at her, but Kyohei didn't listen, she teased him he was annoyed, but Kyohei crossed the border and said to her--"

"Don't get all too big headed you weird 'thing'. Just because you wore different clothes doesn't mean we can accept you as a girl, much more or less a **lady**" Yuki perfectly mimicked Kyohei's actions, voice, and how he looked when he said those lines. Takenaga and Ranmaru clapped for Yuki's flawless imitation.

"That was scary, you really looked like Kyohei" Takenaga commented.

"So…Since it was **your **fault, you should go and apologize to her personally" Ranmaru concluded. The 2 nodded in agreement.

"HEY! --"Kyohei began to protest but he was cut off when Ranmaru leaned in close to his face.

"My, my, dear Kyohei-kun…It seems my memory has been fogged…Who was it who made our dear little Sunako-chan cry?" Ranmaru stroked Kyohei's chin in a lethal and dangerous way. Kyohei gulped, he was breaking in cold sweat.

"He did" Takenaga and Yuki happily (?!) pointed at Kyohei. Ranmaru gave them a piercing look.

"Are you Kyohei-kun?"

The two shook their heads and shut up.

"Where were we? Ah, yes. And tell me Kyohei-kun, instead of encouraging her to be a lady, who discouraged her and told her that she will never be one?"

"Ah…Uh…" was all Kyohei ever managed to say. Ranmaru gracefully nodded and pushed Kyohei toward Sunako's door.

"We'll visit you in your funeral" Ranmaru bid him goodbye. A **big **vein popped on his head. _Damn you guys…_ He mustered al his courage and was about to knock at the door when suddenly, her door opened. This surprised him, yet it only added to his problems. There she was, in front of him, she was in her chibi form. It was obvious that she changed her clothes into a sweatshirt and some jogging pants. They stared at each other for a few minutes and Sunako was tempted to nosebleed--thank god she used all her strength and her 'aura of darkness' to not too.

"Uh Sunako-chan…Listen…" Kyohei gave Sunako a remorseful look, hoping that was enough. Boy was he wrong; Sunako overlooked Kyohei, stridden past by him, and picked up her 'Twilight' book. She returned to her room quickly and slammed the door shut in front of Kyohei's face.

Too shocked to just comprehend what happened. Kyohei stood there, rubbing his nose.

"**DAMN YOU NAKAHARA! I WAS GOING HERE TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU SINCERELY! AND BECAUSE RANMARU HERE IS CHEWING MY ASS OFF SO I CAN DO THAT TO YOU! BUT YOU JUST WALK BY ME AND IGNORE ME! YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M NOT SORRY AT ALL! AND THAT GUY WAS RIGHT! YOU WERE UGLY! HERE ME?! UGLY!**" Kyohei then snorted and turned his back, walking and looking triumphant.

"Kyohei…What did you just do?" Yuki said, looking crestfallen. Kyohei, being a dumb ass that he is, didn't get why Yuki looked like that and just shrugged. Suddenly, he felt pain.

"You asshole, you just made things worse" Ranmaru blamed him, as he shook his head while clutching the rolled up newspaper.

"Kyohei, you made our problems worse. Think about the consequences we would be facing. It's you and that damn temper of yours. You started this problem, now you should go and fix this" the usual calm and collected Takenaga said as he walked away from the group. They were all shocked about Takenaga's actions--and he was right. Ranmaru just shrugged and started to walk away too.

Yuki, being the kind guy that he is, stayed with Kyohei for a moment longer.

"Hey Kyohei…Just apologize to Sunako-chan, then everything will be alright, okay?"

Kyohei just stood there, nodding numbly.

--

It was a blue Monday. Classes were cancelled due to a very strong storm. Sunako was of course, very giddy and happy. The clouds were gray, the sky was dark, rain was pouring everywhere, and once in a while, there was thunder and lightning. Sunako kept herself locked up in her room the whole day.

_Kyaa what an exhilarating day today is! Io classes! So I don't have to see those Creatures of light…I can spend the whole day today watching gory movies with Hiroshi-kun and Josephine! Akira also! Hmm…I wonder if the cookies I was baking are done._ Sunako stood up and went to the kitchen, skipping and humming a tune (in her giddy chibi form). What she saw a very disturbing scene.

Kyohei was fighting Takenaga and Ranmaru, with at least 5 pieces of cookies inside his mouth, Ranmaru had some crumbs in his face reaching for the tray, Takenaga had a piece in his mouth and was preventing Kyohei to finish all the cookies, and Yuki was crying, trying to stop them all from the madness. Of course, they did stop when they saw Sunako standing there.

"Uh…Sunako-chan…" Takenaga acknowledged her presence. It all happened quickly, knives and forks were flying towards them and they all ducked and dodged. Kyohei let go of the tray and Sunako caught it gracefully. They were all crying for their lives. Suddenly, Takenaga and Ranmaru were on her feet, begging for forgiveness.

Sunako was holding the tray protectively and god was she scary--in her chibi form she had fangs and neko ears and tail.

"Sunako-chan! Waaaah! We're so sorry! I'm sorry! I couldn't stop them…-sniff-…We all smelled the delicious aroma and like the vampires who…-sniff-….smelled blood we couldn't stop ourselves…-sob- -sob- Sorry Sunako-chan! Please forgive us!" Yuki (C.F.) (1) wiped his tears with the sleeve of his arm.

"Vampires? Hmmm…It could be **him**…" Sunako muttered. She smiled at Yuki (C.F.), gave him a cookie and patted his head softly. Sunako then returned to her room.

_ Vampires huh…Like that Edward guy…He reminds me of someone…Yeah, and Auntie really really hated him and his brother…But I couldn't remember who…Damn…But I remember what he looked like…_ Just then, her door slammed open, revealing the 4 Creatures of Light, they were holding popcorns, blankets, and pillows.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?!"

"We're going to watch with you, we figured out its fun and its boring outside. It fits, it's raining outside and you're watching a scary and gory movie"

"We're coming in, Sunako-chan!" Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki (who was crying) came in politely. Sunako just shrugged, and they were a little bit shocked. Usually, Sunako would complain and kick them out of their room. But they didn't know Sunako had other things to think about.

While they were watching, Sunako wasn't really paying attention to the movie they were watching. Kyohei was the only one who noticed that. Takenaga was asleep, Ranmaru left because he had other things to take care of, and Yuki was **totally **absorbed in watching the movie.

"Hey…What's wrong?" Kyohei called to her softly. Sunako was taken by surprise, she shook her head and pretended to watch the movie.

"Look…I'm sorry about those things I've said…It's just my temper…You know? So…I'm sorry…" Kyohei gave her an apologetic look and Sunako looked at him passively.

"Yeah, you do or say things without thinking stupidly because of your temper. I'm pretty used to it"

"Then…Why were you crying--"

"I wasn't crying. I got mad at you because you weren't like your usual self yesterday. Plus, it's about that stupid book"

"What about it?"

"It was about romance" Kyohei smirked. Good thing everything was back to normal already. Sunako's eyes suddenly widen as her thought clinkered the right names.

"Edmund Thomas…William James…"

To her surprise, after all that thinking, she remembered.

**

* * *

**

Poshpuppy27: I'm done! Oh and thanks to those who reviewed and added my story to 'Story Alert' and their favorites. I'm flattered. Then again, I wish that if you read my story you can review it by just saying "Hey, I read your story" or "Hi" or something along those lines. It's not that hard. I'm changing the plot of the story. There will be some supernatural things that would be included. Currently listening to 'Kibou Yell' of NeWs. Don't worry, our sembreak is near, so I will update all my fics (hopefully).

**Oh yeah… (C.F.) means Chibi Form while (S.F.) means Serious Form.**

**Ja ne**


	3. Chapter 3: When HE came

"**When HE came"**

**Poshpuppy27: I like this chappie…It's kind of like a reunion, but something else. Oh pish posh just read the thing. Oh and sorry about the language…-bows-….On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Perfect Girl Evolution a.k.a. Wallflower. No flames please!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: When HE came**

At school Sunako was restless and sort of…Excited. She stayed in her Chibi form the whole day. At lunch time, instead of eating, she paced back and front. The guys and Noi just watched her, sometime later, Kyohei was fed up.

"Damn it woman! Can't you stay still for a minute?"

"I think Sunako-chan hasn't eaten any of her lunch yet" Noi pointed out.

"Why aren't you eating?!"

"I'm not hungry" Just then. Sunako's stomach growled. A faint blush appeared on her chibi cheeks. They all sweat dropped and fell down—anime style. Kyohei grabbed an onigiri and forced her mouth to open with 2 fingers. Suddenly, Sunako bit his finger.

"Ouch! You're so brutal and violent!" Kyohei yelped. Seconds later, Kyohei transformed into his 'Sweet Puppy-Dog chibi mode', he gave Sunako a pleading look.

"Won't you kiss my boo-boo?" he asked sweetly.

"Hell no" Sunako straightforwardly said. Kyohei lost it and just shoved 3 onigiris into her mouth at one time. (A/N: Such a violent man) Sunako almost choked but then, an expert, she swallowed it all.

"You stupid radiant being! Were you trying to kill me?!" Kyohei leaned in close to her and licked the pieces of rice that was stuck on her cheek.

"Tastes good" Kyohei said as he licked his lips. Sunako nosebleed and fainted, there, Kyohei pointed at her as he jeered.

"Poor Sunako-chan" Noi said, shaking her head.

"Ne…Sunako-chan…Why have you been so off lately?"

"It's none of your business, none of you Radiant Beings will ever understand" she said a matter-of-factly as she wiped the blood from her nose.

To their dismay (Except for Sunako), the bell rang.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

When their classes were over, the usual scenario took place—fan girls and guys, crowds, stampede, and bloodshed. Sunako ran in a lightning fast pace but was suddenly yanked back by none other than Kyohei.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Home of course, are you stupid?" Kyohei's right eye started to twitch and his hand suddenly became itchy---as if it was eager to hit someone or something with it. He slowly counted 1 to 10 to control the anger that was quickly building inside him.

"Can you let go of me now?"

"Are **you** stupid?"

"No."

"It was a rhetorical question"

"Wow, you learned some word as deep as that!" Sunako clapped her hands in amazement.

"Do you know what it means?" she asked.

"Of course I know damn it! Okay, why would I let you go? Where's the fun in that?"

"I don't know"

"You weren't supposed to answer that"

"But I thought all questions were supposed to be answered" she looked at him, puzzled. Kyohei slapped his forehead. _How did it resolve to this again?! Damn it! She's making everything difficult! _

"Yes they are but---To hell with it! Let's just go!" Kyohei sprinted dragging a protesting chibi along.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were the last pair to get home. Once they were safe inside their lovely abode, Kyohei and Sunako kissed the floor. The gang was complete (including Noi) and they were all settled in the living room.

"And where have you two been?" Ranmaru asked with a sly smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"We…-pant-….Took the long way here…To -pant- get away from those stupid fan girls" Kyohei explained as he wiped the sweat on his forehead.

"Then…Why is Sunako-chan with you?"

"Well…At dismissal time, she was excited to go home so I yanked her back. Just for the sake of pissing her off" Kyohei recalled with a smug look on his face.

"Oh really now?" Takenaga asked with an all-knowing smile on his face. That look ticked Kyohei off.

"Damn it! I said it was! Sunako! Tell it to them"

"We bought ingredients for dinner as well…Noi-chan are you staying?" Sunako asked Noi bored, as she held out the plastic bags for everyone to see.

"Yes Sunako-chan! I'll be eating dinner here, if you don't mind. I really missed your cooking" Noi complimented her.

Sunako glanced at the clock impatiently and muttered "When will they come?" before she entered the kitchen.

"Hey guys, did you hear that?" Yuki asked.

"Hear what?"

"She mentioned about **somebody **coming here" Yuki said with a curious brow. Kyohei suddenly chuckled at the thought.

"Her? Someone will be visiting her? Pssh…Yeah right and pigs fly! "Kyohei said, followed by a vexing laughter.

And just as if on cue, the door slammed open.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What the effin' hell?!" Kyohei exclaimed and rushed to see who the stupid intruder was. Due to the sudden noise of the door slamming, and the fear of who it was and what were his or her objectives…

Noi let out a startled scream. Takenaga quickly jumped in to protect her, just in case. (A/N: Aww…So sweet)

A tall man (around the same height as Kyohei's) with a tousled and red hair (think Sasori's hair, but a bit longer) entered. The young man who looked like he was around the same age was them entered the room.

He was pale and from afar, it looked smooth. His hands were graceful and slim, like that of an artist's. His lips were…**Desirable**. He wore one earring on his left ear, it was a cross-shaped one, but it was partially hidden by his hair. But the most striking and his most unique feature were his eyes. You would be drowning in them once you looked, it was simple remarkable. It was ocean blue, with tints of silver and green mixed to it. He wore something simple, yet to him, it was like the world's most famous designer made it just for him. He wore a black polo, three unbuttoned buttons, and some dark jeans. In short, he was a god…He was simply _too beautiful _for anyone to overlook.

"Where is Sunako Nakahara?" he asked them in a polite yet eager tone. His voice was smooth, cool, and alluring.

"Uh…Uh…" Noi said, simply amazed by what he looked like. Takenaga couldn't blame her, but he felt a little bit jealous of how she looked at him. _Thank Kami he's looking for Sunako-chan_ (A/N: What a possessive man…And they called him 'the shy one')

"**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?!**" Kyohei suddenly yelled, demanding questions that he shouldn't have bothered. Why was he getting so worked up when a stranger suddenly looked for Sunako? Hmm…I wonder….

"Ah, my deepest apologies. I didn't know that in Japan it was a custom to be demanded of your name instead of introducing themselves first" he said in a sarcastic voice. _Should I hurt him now? Or wait for some accident to happen so I have an excuse to hurt him?_ Kyohei thought.

And as if on script, Sunako appeared from the kitchen. The whole world seemed to have stopped completely. She was still in her chibi form but she stared at the strange man---still emotionless.

_Oh Kami-sama! What are they going to do to each other now?! So scary! _Yuki thought as his body began to tremble.

_My, my, I think I have competition around here. I have to release my special technique "Full Pheromone Blast" Humph. Let's see if he could resist my god-like sexiness_ Ranmaru thought confidently with a clever smirk.

_Such a beautiful man…No no no! I shouldn't think about these kinds of thoughts! I only have Takenaga-kun and all I want is him! But I'm a little worried about Kyohei, compared to him, he is nothing._ Noi pondered over the thought as she shook her head. She managed to sneak at glance at Takenaga without being seen, but unfortunately, Takenaga saw her. The 2 made eye contact and they looked away, blushing.

_Well…That's good now that's been taken care of. At least she still…_-blushes-_But the main problem here…_-Sighs-_ I just hope neither of them would do something rash _Takenaga ruminated.

_What the hell just __**happened**__? Why didn't she react?!_ Kyohei thought, angry. He was kind of surprised why was he so angry about this. Was he angry because Sunako can stare at him for as long as she wants without getting a nosebleed?

Without any further warning, the stranger pulled out a rope and quickly tied Sunako up, all of this happened in a blur. He was already carrying (or dragging) her to the door when Kyohei stopped him.

"And where are you taking her?!"

"It's none of your business" the stranger replied icily. An annoyed sound came from the back of Kyohei's throat and he glared at the stranger.

"**Ms. Damsel in distress**, do you have no objections or whatsoever with this punk carrying you away?"

"Oh…Right" Sunako finally understood, she wiggled her way out easily and untied herself. She began giving the stranger assaulting attacks but the stranger easily dodged them. He picked up the rope again and tied her, slogging her forcefully and ignoring her protests. A fist came flying in the visitor's way, but he avoided it gracefully.

"Damn it! What the hell do you want from her?!" Kyohei scowled at the man. The visitor smirked and hugged Sunako as if she was **his**.

"Oh, you mean her?"

"Duh" he managed through his gritted teeth. Suddenly, the tension in the room grew. But it was interrupted by the door bell. Yuki cautiously went to the door to answer it.

"Hey wait! You aren't supposed to---"they heard Yuki cry. Another person stepped inside the living room, hastily walking over and setting himself between the red-headed stranger and Kyohei.

He was tall (as tall as Takenaga) with black messy hair (think Kyouya's hair). He wore glasses, he was pale like the other one, but his body was the body an artist would be dying to sketch. He had a long and graceful neck, his hands were creamy and smooth---just like a baby's. His face was pale, and his eyes were black. Black but with tints of silver in it, he was wearing an earring as well, the same shape too.

"Excuse me, but please stop for a moment" he said, his voice was the opposite of the other stranger---kind, soft, and romantic.

"Pfft…Meddler" they heard the redhead mutter. The black haired guy gave him a warning look, but the other one just shrugged. He bowed lowly first and smiled. The others just gaped their mouth open at him. His smile was dazzling! Was heart-stopping! How could anything as angelic as that prevent her from shedding blood?!

"I am William Thomas James. And the previous one who seemed to disturb you is Edmund James Thomas. We truly and humbly apologize for what happened. I hope you won't be bearing any grudges" he said, and from the look of his face, he was very sincere about it. His eyes got big and all glassy, and his lips were kind of pouting---but in a sad and an ashamed way.

"Forgive and forget" Yuki answered. How could anyone resist or even stay angry at a face like that? The others nodded their heads and smiled.

"Kyohei?" Yuki asked him—if he was willing or not. Kyohei acted childish and turned his back away from the group with a snort. (C.F.) He pouted and closed his eyes.

_I will SO make them beg. Ha! _He thought devilishly.

"Hn. Who needs his opinion anyway? I don't regret what I did. Ne Rose?" Edmund confidently said as he stroked and patted Sunako's hair gently. Sunako transformed into a 'Medusa look alike' and hissed at Edmund.

"I. Told. You. Do. Not. Call. Me. **Rose**" she said trying to emphasize every word.

"Rose?" he grinned.

"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!**" Kyohei suddenly butted in.

"3 minutes and 48 seconds. What a very delayed reaction. I was hoping it was sometime between 10-13 minutes before you realized what I have said" Edmund checked his watch

."**WHY YOU BRAT---**"Kyohei began to approach Edmund in a reckless way while Edmund made an I-don't-care look and stuck his tongue out at him. Sunako slapped Edmund's cheek in a teasing and scolding way.

"Do not call me that ever and you will stay inside this house" Sunako made a deal with him. Edmund smiled (a real smile 'kay?) and patted her head softly.

"Now move, I have to continue making dinner" Sunako kicked him in the shin, and Edmund grunted. When Sunako disappeared into the kitchen Edmund turned to look at Kyohei, who was now emitting is infamous murderous-aura.

"I'm sorry man. No hard feelings?" Edmund put a hand on Kyohei's right shoulder. Kyohei glared at him but then he sighed.

"Fine. Sorry too dude"

The rest of the people in the room gave a satisfied 'Phew!' but they shielded their eyes because two god-like beings stood together, indestructible.

"Dinner's ready" a voice called out from the kitchen.

"Ah…Sunako? Aren't you going to introduce us to them?" Will (nickname of William) asked her, puzzled. A chibi head popped out from the kitchen doorway.

"Tall one with black hair is Takenaga Oda, smart and shy, a feminist. Next to him is his hyperactive and crazy, one of my only girl friends, Noi. Next is the tall one with red hair, Ranmaru. Bastard and ladies' man, but has one weakness, the Princess (Ranmaru blushes and curses under his breath). The short one is Yuki, mistaken for a girl most of the time, kind and gentle, cries a lot. And lastly…Just forget it" Sunako introduced them all in a very bored like tone.

"**HEY! **If you don't introduce me to them, I'll blackmail you about **our **relationship" Kyohei smirked. Edmund gave a low chuckle.

"You? And her? In a relationship? Aww…Really now?" Edmund said, unconvinced. Once again, this mocked Kyohei.

"It's true! We even kis----"a knife flying interrupted him. This made everybody shut up (except for the two).

"You really never did change huh Sunako?" Will asked her as he smiled.

"Creature of Light. Asshole. Jerk. " Sunako sneered.

"Why you---"

"Hey, at least I introduced you right?"

"She has a point"

"She always does"

"But why can't Kyohei see it?"

"His stomach is bigger than his brain, remember?"

"Oh."

"Now shut up all of you because dinner is served." With those words they all rushed towards the kitchen. But Kyohei just walked slowly.

Because with a sunken feeling, he had a premonition that their lives and relationships will change when HE came.

* * *

**Poshpuppy27: And ta-da! I'm done! A bit nonsense really. But wait for the next chappie "A Lovely Dinner", I promise it will be serious! I want to thank the following for reviewing at the past chapters:**

**Starlight Monkey- I made it as ASAP as I could. Thanks for the review! XD**

**Dark Smile- I love Twilight too! I love EdwardxBella! And guess what?! Don't those characteristics seem familiar to you?**

**andrea sonozaki-its our semestral break too. But 3 crappy days only**

**Angel Ascendant- I PRACTICALLY LOVE YOU! THANKS! YOU HAD THE MOST WORDS! THANKS!**

**Charmed-chan-here it is! Hope you like it!**

**konARTISTE-thanks!**

**I will be updating a bit later because I will update my bleach fanfic "Cherry Blossoms". So I hope everyone will understand. I'm sorry!**

**Ja ne~**


	4. Chapter Break: A Lovely Dinner

"**When HE came"**

**Bitter-raindrops03: I am so sorry if I just updated now and this chapter is just a filler! Hahaha! But seriously, it was a very busy month. So…I just updated now, thanks to all those who PM-ed me and asked me when will I update. That pressured me of course, so here it is! Enjoy! R & R!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't sue me. No flames or I'll burn you.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Break: A Lovely Dinner**

Sunako called all of them for dinner and they almost ran to the dining room. They found themselves crowded, still standing around the majestic table.

Their table was elegant and was made from antique wood. It had old-fashioned carvings, it had a red velvety cover. There was an antiquated candle in the middle. Their 'feast' consist of Western dishes like a huge fat roasted turkey, mashed potato, pasta, soup, Caesar salad, French bread, croissants, some fruits, and an old red wine.

"Sunako-chan! Wow!" Noi exclaimed brightly as her eyes changed into sparkly ones.

"This is…unusual" Takenaga commented with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I hope I can cook like this too…"Yuki mused.

"18th century huh? Ah…The era of the loveliest ladies…" Ranmaru reminisced as he twirled around---sparkling.

Suddenly, the newcomers appeared—like they appeared out of thin air (Imagine _that_). They looked at each other with amused eyes, as Edmund smirked at Will. Will smiled gratefully and they just held their gazes for a few minutes until they looked back at the dinner table again.

The gang had the same thought _Whoa…They looked like they were having a private conversation there…Can they read each other's minds?_

Will coughed. "So…Rose---Ako-chan is the one who's always making dinner for you guys?" he asked them, engrossed.

_Rose? Ako-chan? _"Well…Yes, since no one here knows how to cook" Takenaga confided sheepishly.

Will struggled to look surprised---but failed. He then let out a small but unsurprised "Oh." Edmund stifled laughter by disguising it as a cough. Will gave Edmund a disapproving look while Edmund simply smirked.

Suddenly, a raven haired girl with a blurry face passed by them. Noi let out a startled shriek which caused Takenaga to take a protective stance to shield her. Sunako and the others looked at the now reddening couple and shrugged.

"Ahem…What made you change your usual cuisine Sunako-chan?" Yuki asked her. Sunako stiffened for a moment, and she continued her work without looking up to Yuki.

"Because they arrived" was all Sunako said. This statement gave all the people in the room different reactions at once. (Mostly Ranmaru and Noi)

_Are they special? Uh-oh…Kyohei's not going to be happy about this. Yey! More matchmaking for me and more misery for Kyohei-kun _Ranmaru planned happily.

_Did they have any relationship in the past? That Edmund guy really matches with Sunako-chan! Oh my gawd! But Kyohei-kun…is an idiot…Sigh. Time to play matchmaker! _Noi pondered about the thought cheerfully.

"Are we just going to stand here and wait for you people to stop giving reactions to what she said?" Edmund asked, bored.

"Wait, I have an idea! Since our feast and the table looks like something from the oldies…Why not dress up as well?" Takenaga suggested. It took a minute for everyone to comprehend, and then they all hurried to different rooms to put on Victorian era clothes. Sunako returned to the kitchen and pretended she didn't hear Takenaga's plan.

"This is simply ironic, don't you agree dear **brother**?" Edmund stated wryly.

"Yup. **Ironic **is simply the word" Will agreed. "Let's change clothes, then", Edmund shrugged.

"Pity, I **like** what I'm wearing"

"Humor me Will. Humor me" Edmund said, shaking his head as he strolled off to one of the rooms.

"Don't I always?" Will said sarcastically as he followed Edmund.

---

Yuki was the first one to come out, and he looked so…Adorable. Yuki wore polo and a gray sweatshirt over; he wore gray shorts to match the sweatshirt. He wore a dark gray knitted cap and there was an old school logo on the sweatshirt. As for his shoes, they were black leather shoes and with matching white socks and a brown bag pack.

"Why would I still wear something like **this**?!" Yuki cried.

"Aww…You're so cute Yuki-chan!" Ranmaru commented as he stepped out of the room. He wore a wig with the same hair color and style, but longer and it was tied into a low ponytail with a dark blue ribbon.

Ranmaru wore something elegant and attractive (my, what a surprise!).

"Like it?" Ranmaru flipped his hair to one side---sparkling AND glowing.

"Uh…Hmmm…" Yuki checked Ranmaru's outfit. Ranmaru twirled in front of Yuki for him to see.

Ranmaru was wearing something from the 'Pirates of the Caribbean' Movie (A/N: I wasn't sure if that was an 18th century outfit). He wore a white long sleeved and a dark blue vest outside. He wore those fluffy pantaloons (A/N: The clothes are all in my profile.) and black boots.

"So? What do you think Yuki-chan?"Ranmaru flipped his bangs and posed. Yuki sweat dropped and sighed.

"I think you'll look attractive in anything…" Yuki muttered.

"What was that Yuki-chan?"

"Wah?! I-I mean…Yeah, you l-look like a p-prince…" Yuki sweat dropped and stuttered nervously. Having heard of Yuki's comment, Ranmaru…Should I continue or not? Sigh. You have all been warned though. Ranmaru's pheromones just flooded throughout the whole room, his luminousness got stronger and radiated a more blinding light. He changed from 'The Lady-Killer' to 'Prince Ranmaru of the 18th century'.

"Kami-sama! I just wished I didn't say that! Waah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Yuki shielded his eyes with his arm as he cried.

"Yuki? Eew. Disgusting, what the hell is that smell?" Takenaga pinched his nose and went to Yuki.

"That's his pheromones"

"Oh…That explains why…And what is that?" Takenaga pointed at the sparkling Ranmaru who was twirling around the room, skipping with a creepy I'm-hot smile plastered on his face. Takenaga and Yuki looked at Ranmaru and shivered. This was definitely the last time they were going to play 'dress up' with him. Suddenly, Yuki wondered what Takenaga was wearing.

"Wow! Cool! You look so cool Takenaga!" Yuki cheered. Takenaga shrugged but accepted the compliment and politely returned a "Thanks!" Takenaga was wearing something similar to Ranmaru, but he was wearing circle spectacles and mostly all of his clothes were black. He looked like a librarian in the old times. "You too Yuki, like a schoolboy" Yuki blushed a bit and smiled.

"Wha—Takenaga-kun!" a high female voice shrilled and stumbled out the door, luckily Takenaga caught the said female. The female, also known as Noi, wore a gown ball; it was red, with a tight fitting waist, and lots of laces. Takenaga blushed and just…gaped at her. He looked at her with such awe and flattering attention. Noi blushed as well.

_You should just be lovey-dovey somewhere else…The both of you remind me of my dear Machinko-chan…*sob* *sob*…I miss her so much! _Yuki thought, wiping the tears away. So, plainly that was the current event happening right then and there.

"Is this what they call 'normal'?" the voice belonged to Will. He was wearing a long sleeved polo with a striped vest, black slacks, and matched black pointed leather shoes.

"Pfft…Yeah, I think so. Though to you, anything is but normal", teased Ed. He wore a white polo with a neck collar that covered most of his neck and a plain gray, thin neck-tie. His slacks were narrow and gray with black stripes. He also wore a black cutaway frock coat.

The redhead smirked at Will. "On the other hand, what we're all doing seems so…usual for them."

"They're weird," the other one responded. Ed chuckled. "Aren't we all?"

"Though I'm kind of surprised they really act on impulse. A stupid one, to add", he added.

"It's kind of dangerous, isn't it?" Will pursued his lips in doubt.

"People like them?" Ed gestured the idiots with his head, "very dangerous, all the better reason."

Looking at his 'brother', Will smiled. "For the first time, I agree with your decision."

---

Unbeknownst of the bizarre event that was taking place, Sunako finished preparing their desserts and placed them inside the oven. Suddenly, a gloved hand appeared from the doorway, beckoning her to come.

Curiously, the raven haired girl followed the hand. In the dark, she could only make out the outline of two black figures, they were both grinning as the other one held a rope. They both grabbed her quickly.

"**WHAT THE—**", Sunako yelled out as she struggled (as in biting, clawing, nipping, kicking, punching, growling, spitting, and the like) for the second time that day. Unfortunately, those didn't have any effect or whatsoever at all.

Successfully, the mysterious figures tied Sunako up and went to the nearest room.

"Are you sure you have it with you?" the other one spoke.

"Of course, dumbass! Plus, go and get the clothes. It's not fun if she doesn't join right?" his partner replied haughtily. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk."

"It's about time she learned the saying 'if you can't beat them, join them'."

---

Stomach growling, a certain blonde haired guy lied flat on his stomach on the sofa. He growled.

"Is the food ready yet? I'm dying of starvation here!" he complained. No one answered him. All he could ever hear were gushes and laughters from the dining room. "Che. Ignore me now, will they?"He grumbled to himself.

Again, his dearest best friend, his stomach, was complaining to him.

"I know baby, I know. Wait for a sec, Daddy will feed you", he cooed—patting it.

"**Ugh**", he grunted, "Hell-oh?! Is the food ready yet?! **GUYS!**" he shouted. Kyouhei rolled off the couch and landed face-first on the floor. "Damn floor."

The dining room became silent. Inwardly, Kyohei was satisfied because he knew how…Effective he was over them.

Well, sad to say. He _was_ effective…Before.

"Tch. Hey, the baby's whining over there now. Why not give him his bottle?"

Scowling, he could basically imagine the arrogant smirk of the bastard who said that. What was his name again? William was it? No…That was the four-eyed guy. Edward? No, that was the dude from Twilight.

Ah, yes. Edmund. He snorted. _What an old-fashioned name._

"Thinking about it…Where is Sunako-chan anyway?" he heard Yuki say. Voices filled the room again, buzzing with different words. _Wait…She's not there? Where the hell is she?_

Footsteps were heard and the door was opened with excessive power. A loud gasp was heard.

_What the hell is happening there? What is it this time?_

"**AH! SUNAKO-CHAN!**" Noi shouted with utmost glee. He heard a female grunted, snickering, he was sure that it was no other than the troublesome weird girl. "How noisy. Sit down now and shut the hell up. And don't give me that smirk redhead, you still owe me something", Sunako growled.

_Something?_ He thought perplexingly.

Out of interest, he stood up and finally went to the dining room.

The sight that greeted him was an alarming one, all of his friends plus the two new visitors were wearing weird clothes, plus he noticed that the room was arranged to a different theme. The feast that was laid out on the table itself was different.

"Erm, sorry. Did I visit the wrong room?" Kyouhei scratched his head meekly.

All of them looked at Kyouhei blankly.

That until then, Ranmaru and Noi exploded with a mocking laughter. Meanwhile Takenaga and Will, being both the gentlemen, tried to stifle their laughter to sniggers. Yuki laughed loudly as well till tears were in his eyes. Ed just smirked at Kyouhei's idiocy.

"What a moron", Sunako mumbled as she served some drinks.

On the other hand, the poor idiot blushed to his roots.

"**STOP LAUGHING! I THOUGHT I WAS SOMEWHERE ELSE BECAUSE OF ALL OF THESE CRAP!**" He shouted as he pointed at the feast, at the table, and at the clothes.

Still, they were all laughing at him. Noi was already clutching her stomach while Ranmaru pounded his fist on the table repeatedly. "I…I can't **TAKE IT ANYMORE!**" she confessed.

"M-me…too…" Ranmaru admitted secondly.

"**OI! LISTEN TO ME!**" Kyouhei was already crying out of embarrassment. Yuki patted his back comfortingly. "Sure, sure."

"Ah Sunako-chan, wait a minute", Will pleasantly said. The brooding raven haired girl (C.F.) pouted angrily in front of the midnight haired guy. "Can you please give me your hand?"

Sunako looked at him in the eye for one moment, and hesitantly she gave out her hand. With that, Ed suddenly clasped an elegant yet antique looking bangle that was embedded with incomprehensible scribbling.

The amethysts that were used as designs glowed for a minute but their impressive radiance dulled as the rocks turned to the color of bloody rubies.

"What is that?" Takenaga asked, completely allured by the fascinating looking object. Sunako bit Will's hand and hissed. Will glared at Ed while the redhead simply shrugged and folded his arms behind his head.

"That", Will began as he rubbed his hand, "is a mythical amulet that was designed by Auntie for Sunako-chan. It prevents her from transforming into her chibi mode."

True to his explanation, Sunako, no matter how hard she tried, couldn't go back to her usual chibi form. Pissed off, she stomped Will's foot, earning a groan from him. "Wow. That's pretty convenient", Kyouhei commented. Sunako gave him a death glare.

Noi studied Sunako from head to toe and smiled. "**WOW SUNAKO-CHAN! YOU REALLY LOOK SO STUNNING AND BEAUTIFUL TONIGHT!**" After that ear-breaking shout, Kyouhei checked if his ears could still function properly.

"Who dressed you?" she asked. Sunako just glowered at a certain four-eyes and a redhead.

"Someone told me it was Halloween."

Noi laughed loudly. Too loudly, perhaps.

Ticked off, he decided that he should give the lass a taste of her own medicine. "**WHAT THE HELL WOMAN! WHAT KIND OF LUNGS DO YOU HAVE ANYWAY?!**"

Noi placed her hands on her ears and cried. "Ow! Kyouhei-baka! What is wrong with you! Just go and look at Sunako first you moron before I strangle you to death!"

Satisfied with his deed, he turned to the girl and swore that his eyes were about to pop. For the first time, Noi was right. But her adjectives were a bit wrong, a bit exaggerating. Sunako just looked…different…Somewhat decent and nice.

She was wearing a ball gown, the same as Noi. Though hers bared her shoulder and her neck and showed her cleavage, her curves were nicely emphasized thanks to the undergarments she had to wear, and her dress was colored dark blue and white.

Her dress ruffles as well and a red rose on the side of her choker. Her hair was curled but the rest was kept in a bun. For make-up, she only had a light red lipstick and blush-on too.

_Wow…Her…Wha--? Who is she…? So…Sunako? Really?_ Kyouhei thought in a daze.

But then, the troublesome girl didn't like to be ogled at.

A breadknife missed Kyouhei by just a few centimeters. This snapped Kyouhei from his daze.

"**HOLY SHI--! I ALMOST GOT HIT! DO YOU WANNA KILL ME HUH?!**"

"Yes", Sunako answered.

Yuki and Ranmaru restrained a ferocious Kyouhei as he struggled to attack the calm girl. Ed found this scene rather amusing while Will was a little bit uncomfortable with the atmosphere. "Let's all start eating dinner now", Sunako announced quietly.

"Yes, let's" Edmund agreed politely. The others quickly nodded as well. "**Bastards!** Are you even listening to me?!" the enraged teen whined.

Annoyed by Kyouhei's childish antics, he glanced at the said teen and gave him his infamous smirk. Apparently, this only angered Kyouhei more. Like they say, don't add gasoline to the fire…Or was it don't play with fire?

Though on the outside, the redhead would look like he was amused, if you looked real close, you could see the twitching of his smirking lips and the narrowing of his eyes by a few centimeters. Not too soon, hell will break loose.

"You know", he began, "I noticed that a rather noisy dumb-assed monkey is still whining about some stuffs there when the rest of us are eating. Isn't it impolite? Sunako! What have you been teaching your pet?" he said with mock seriousness.

Kyouhei opened his mouth to retort but Takenaga beat him to it, "Just sit down Kyouhei."

And sit down he did, he 'postponed' their little argument for awhile because his stomach was practically _murdering_ him. To no one's surprise, his plate was fully loaded. "Hmm…Hey Sunako-chan, why did you change your cuisine to Western?" he asked with his mouth full.

Sunako sliced a small piece of roasted chicken meat and brought it up to her mouth. "It's none of your business, stupid Creature of Light."

"**WHY YOU--!**" Kyouhei was cut off by Ranmaru's glare. Clearly, nothing good was happening to him that night. But hey, at least the food tasted great.

By coincidence, the god-like beings made eye contact. Understandably, by the way Edmund was staring at him; he was persuading our leading male character to a challenge. To which, Kyouhei haughtily obliged.

"Hey Ako-chan, can you please pass me the ketchup?" Ed innocently asked. Wordlessly, she gave him the bottle since she was near the sauces and spices and stuff. Unnoticeably, as Ed got the bottle, he stole Kyouhei a taunting glance. "Thanks."

"Hey Sunako-chan, can you pass me the soy sauce?" Kyouhei pleasantly requested. After a few minutes of waiting, Sunako still remained eating. "**OI! PASS ME THE SOY SAUCE DAMMIT!**"

"You get it yourself, since you're extremely close to it" Sunako blankly stated, nibbling her dinner. She was right; the soy sauce was practically at Kyouhei's reach.

"**HEY!** THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU GAVE HIM", he pointed at Ed, "THE KETCHUP BOTTLE BUT WHY ME!!! MAYBE YOU HAVE SOME FAVORI---".

**BAM!**

He was interrupted when a plastic bottle hit him squarely in the face.

"There. If that will make you shut up, happy now?" Rubbing his cheek, Kyouhei ungratefully scowled at Sunako. "WHAT THE HELL?! Why did you throw it?!"

"Well, last time I checked, you didn't say anything about giving it to you politely now did you?" the violet eyed girl smirked. Sunako—2, Kyouhei—1

The lad growled, but said nothing. Silence built up and they ate peacefully.

"Ako-chan, can you please pass the butter?" Ed asked again. Quietly, she handed it over to him.

"Sunako-chan, can you pass the mashed potatoes?" Kyouhei tried. Again, she handed the bowl to him. Proudly, he stuck his tongue out at Edmund. But then, the smirk on his handsome face clearly stated that he wasn't about to give up either.

"Ako-chan, pass me the salt will you?"

"Sunako, pass me the wine please?"

"Rose---I mean Ako-chan, please be a darling and pass me the bottle?"

"Hey Nakahara, pass me the bowl of soup."

"Sunako-san, may you pass me the pepper?"

"OI! Nakahara, give me the—"

**BANG!**

Viciously, the irritated girl stabbed her fork right next to Kyouhei's hand. He stiffened. Everybody stopped eating for one moment and felt that something dreadful was going to happen next. The blonde teen too, he shut his mouth smartly because he still wanted to have **TWO** hands.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING ME TO PASS THIS OR THAT TO THE BOTH OF YOU?!" Her eyes became white and she snarled menacingly. She stabbed her fork again, but good thing he moved his hand to another place.

Silence.

Kyouhei, Takenaga, and the others were sweating bullets already. They knew the signs. They knew _her _symptoms. Little things to be recognized before she went violently berserk, little things that later became BIG things.

Growling, she glowered at Ed, who remained unfazed. Though he flinched when he saw Sunako stab the fork to the table. When she pulled it up, there were broken cracks. Giving the finishing touch, she threw the fork towards Ed who dodged it easily.

"I'm not finished with you redhead."

She sat down again when she heard Kyouhei speak. "Huh, why am I at fault again?! He was the one who began this whole thing in the first place", he snorted.

Grinning devilishly, everyone in that room shuddered fearfully. "On second thought…", she grabbed Kyouhei's plate, stood up and went towards the kitchen.

"HEY!" Kyouhei protested.

When she came back, the plate was gone. In its place was a dog bowl with carrots and other vegetables mixed with it. Though the majority of the vegetables were carrots, there was a little bit amount of miso soup as well.

Happily, she set it down the floor next to her chair.

"**ARE YOU CRAZY?!**"

Ranmaru and Noi had to look away to hold back what they were truly feeling, Takenaga rubbed his temples and sighed, while Yuki stared at his friend with concern and worry. Edmund was chuckling lowly, quite enjoying the situation while Will was looking at all of it with interest.

Without looking at the Creature of light, Sunako spoke. "Edmund was right. Since you don't have the same attire as we do…" she smirked, "You passed as this family's house pet. Now eat your food or else I won't be cooking a decent meal for a week."

All the housemates were horror-stricken.

The threat was stated, food was at stake, their lives at risk.

_Kyouhei-kun…Please think about this seriously…_, Yuki begged.

_Brave men swallow their pride you know…Manly men…_, cheered Ranmaru.

_Don't do anything stupid. We'll die; just let this pass please Kyouhei.._, pleaded Takenaga.

The trio's thoughts disturbed Kyouhei to the fullest. Thinking about the situation he was, Ranmaru and Takenaga was right. So was Yuki, he had to let this pass, swallow his pride, and do it. And then later on, he'll just plan his revenge.

He glumly sat on one corner. "Just give me some chopsticks…"

Yuki handed him one. Against his will, he ate.

Satisfied, they all went back to eating again. Though Kyouhei can't help but grumble "Stupid weird girl…I'll get my revenge soon…"

Eyes as wide as saucer pans, he ducked. He barely missed three bread knives and four forks flying towards him.

William, grinning as he watched everything, mused at a thought.

They all had a lovely dinner, indeed.

* * *

**Bitter-raindrops03: There. Not much of a filler. I know the majority of the readers will be disappointed by this. But like what I said, it's just a FILLER. All the more reason to not do any flames. I've been extremely busy and I'm sorry. But I'm currently working on the Fifth Chapter of it.**

**I'm sorry for making you wait. My life…just took a jolly turn upside down. Hmm…I wanted to update this much sooner than the others. So, please! I WILL update the next chapter sooner.**

**Btw, I can't help but remembering Vivi from Hana to Akuma whenever I type in William's name. :D They're physically very much alike, though he has his glasses on.**

**Again, I'M SO SORRY! I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU! PLEASE REVIEW! ******

**TIME END: 2:40 A.M. (And I still have a piano lesson tomorrow. Damn)**


	5. Chapter 4: Personal Information

"**When HE Came"**

**Bitter-raindrops03: And as I promised, here's the next chapter. It'll basically somehow fill up those thoughts of "Who are they?" *laughs* lol. Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed! I'm so happy**

Die- Normal POV

_Die_-thoughts

"Die"-talking

**Die-emphasis**

**DIE-shouting**

* * *

"**When HE Came"**

**Chapter 4: Personal Information**

They all sat in the living room.

_Thinking._

The clock's long hand moved to 12. Still, none of the figures moved an inch. They all stared into nothingness, as the clock's red hand moved once more, making noises each passing second.

_Tic_…_Toc_…_Tic…Toc_…

That until, one of them finally snapped.

"**I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! MY BRAIN WILL EXPLODE!**" a pretty faced blonde teen shouted as he gripped his hair tightly. The prince type kind of guy snorted. "You have a brain? That's a surprise."

Kyouhei glared at the said guy. He was about to say something when a beautiful young lady stood up, flailing her arms rather wildly. "I GIVE UP!" Her eyes rested upon a raven haired guy, his chin rested upon his hand, eyes serious.

"I'm so sorry Takenaga-kun!" Noi cried a bit dramatically. Takenaga snapped from his contemplation, and smiled at his girlfriend coyly. The girl managed to smile back and turned away from him, blushing.

"Yuki gives up too!" a baby-faced, female looking guy said, raising his hands in defeat. The gang in the living room sighed and they stared at each other---bored out of their wits. "What about you Ranmaru?"

"I can't give up yet. I'm actually **too** interested", he admitted as he fanned himself. "Takenaga?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Hmm…" Takenaga began, "We should probably look for some clues and brainstorm later then. Or we can all brainstorm now if you like, while they aren't here yet. It's best for us to take our chance."

Again, they all thought about it. "Hmm…", the word buzzed like a chant. After a minute or so, they all nodded. "Takenaga's right. Now is our best chance", Yuki said.

"I agree with Takenaga-kun…" Noi approved. Kyouhei stared at Noi with a mocking smile on his face, instantly, Noi reddened. "B-but i-it's not b-because he's my b-b-b-b-boyfriend or anything…", she stammered making Takenaga blush as he heard the word 'boyfriend'.

"**Eh**…Is that so?" Kyouhei (C.F.) giggled, teasing the poor girl. "Well, it looks like your _**boyfriend**_ here…" he started. To which, the couple flushed brightly. Embarrassed and irritated, Noi punched Kyouhei squarely in the jaw that sent him flying towards the other side of the room.

"**YOU STUPID MORON!**" She yelled, her face still flushed red. Angrily, the beaten teen stood up and charged towards the girl, halting directly in front of her.

"**STUPID?! WHO WAS IT THAT WAS STAMMERING A USELESS EXCUSE AWHILE AGO?!**"

"**THERE'S NO NEED TO SHOUT IN MY FACE YOU ARROGANT JERK! PLUS, YOU WERE TEASING ME AWHILE AGO!**"

"There's no need for you to get angry since it's the truth right?" Kyouhei smirked. A moment of silence passed over them. Noi pouted angrily, realizing that he was right. She exhaled. "Still, there was no need for you to say them right?"

"There is!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-**UH!**"

"Uh-**HUH!**"

Yuki was watching the squabble enigmatically, while Ranmaru was busy chattering with who-knows-who on the phone (*cough*a girl *cough*). Takenaga stared at the whole scene before him, rubbed his temples and sighed.

_How did they get into this mess again?_

--- x --- x --- x --- x --- x ---

**20 MINUTES AGO…**

After a few weeks, the Nakahara household was back to normal again. Well, if your definition of **normal** was…not overrated.

In the living room, Sunako was cleaning and doing the chores, as usual, albeit she was a bit more cross than usual too. Though everyone can understand why, ever since Ed had sneakily clasped an 'anti-chibi' bracelet unto her, she never felt more exposed to the Radiant Beings than ever.

When suddenly, Kyouhei rushed past in, knocking down several things in progress. Surprised, Sunako stopped cleaning and glared at the Radiant Being in front of her.

"Ah! Shit! Sorry about this Sunako!" He cursed as he rubbed his butt as he stood up and was about to make a move when suddenly another blur came in and Kyouhei went flying towards the window, removing the curtains.

"**AGH! BASTARD! TAKE THIS!**" He shouted as he landed a kick unto a certain redhead's stomach. The redhead grunted and he gave Kyouhei several punches in a lightning speed. Kyouhei dodged them with some difficulty, he was about to give him a punch when…

"**OI! KYOHEI!!! EDMUND!**" Noi rushed in, stopping the two of them. "What the freakin' hell woman?!" the blonde teen complained. Ed glared at Noi too. "Hn. What's wrong?" he asked, wiping the blood from his cut.

Noi, looking all pale and fidgeting, just pointed at the scene behind them. Following her gaze, the boys stiffened at what they saw.

There stood a raven haired girl, her eyes all white, she was hissing and snarling, her hair flowing in mid-air, looking like she was about to pounce. She emitted a very dangerous aura. Sunako was sucking a lot of air deeply as well.

"Wha…What did we do wrong?" came the whispered question of Kyouhei. Though that question was quickly answered when they scanned the living room: curtains down, things scattered, the couch sabotaged, pillow feathers everywhere, lamps broken, and books out of their places.

The teens gulped. Glancing sideways at their new guest, he whispered lowly "Do you have any plans?"

"No."

"How come you **DO NOT** have any plans?! I mean, you can take on Sunako right?!"

"When she is in a state like this, she's…unstoppable."

As if on cue, two ebony haired guys, one with glasses and the other none, entered, bickering and quarreling as they held a book in their hands.

"I told you! It's not in Africa!" Takenaga sighed exasperatedly. On the other hand, Will mumbled some incoherent words and rolled his eyes. "Of course it is! I saw it myself!"

That stopped Takenaga.

"How…could you have possibly been sure? It all happened in the 1800s or the 1900s!"

Eyes widened, Will pursued his lips. "What I meant to say was", he paused, "when we traveled to Africa, I found about its history. There were a lot of evidences there as well you know."

But, this little reply didn't convince Takenaga. In fact, it only sparked his curiosity.

"My, oh my. What is happening in here?" Will asked, smirking at the scene before him. But minutes later, they both paled as well. The tension grew in the room, the next second, everything happened all too fast. Normal human eyes wouldn't see it.

The result of course, ended with Sunako spouting a fountain of blood from her nose.

--- x --- x --- x --- x --- x --

Really, it all began with a simple question.

After the recent…'incident', Sunako stood up, wiped her nose as she uttered a million curses and stormed to her room. Wherein, she'll recover from the so-called attack.

Meanwhile, the siblings wandered off to the garden, all because Will was very fond of flowers. This left the gang in the living room.

While they were desperately trying to clean up the mess they made, Takenaga couldn't help but asking "Who are they really?"

This question made the others stop and think about it too.

This question created a new kind of trouble.

But, really…Who were they indeed?

--- x --- x --- x --- x --- x ---

**NOW. (NAO. NAO. NAO.)**

"Will you guys just cut it out, please?" Takenaga pleaded. Instantly, Noi and Kyouhei stopped quarreling. Yuki jerked his head to look at the problematic teen, and Ranmaru finally got off the phone to listen to what he has to say.

Astonished, Takenaga was dumbfounded. _Wow, that was too easy._

He coughed and put on his 'business time' kind of face. The raven haired guy checked to his left and then to his right to make sure that neither of the siblings nor Sunako was there.

"On to business, what are your theories about those two?"

"Theories?" Noi tilted her head to one side and placed her index finger unto her pouting mouth, trying to act cute. Meanwhile, Kyouhei's nose was bleeding and he was searching for the word in the dictionary he was holding.

Yuki on the other hand, was staring blankly while muttering "Theories…Theories…"

Ranmaru chuckled at the idiots while Takenaga sweat dropped. "You know this happens when you use 'big words' on them. Ask them in stupid language Takenaga", the red haired prince advised.

Grumbling, Takenaga rolled his eyes. "Alright already, what I meant to say was, what do you think they're here for?"

"Oh", the trio said in chorus.

"Let's check the facts first, now Yuki", he turned towards the baby-faced angel, "Sunako began to act strange when Auntie told her that a certain _someone_ would be specifically visiting her right?"

Yuki nodded. "And then afterwards, Sunako began to change. Little by little", he added.

"Like those cute clothes", Takenaga remembered. "And then she was always in a daze…Like she was distracted or something…"

"And then when **they** came…"Kyouhei narrated through gritted teeth. "She changed a lot. She doesn't get any nosebleed when she looks at **them**", he said with obvious jealousy. Noi snickered at Kyouhei's tone.

"She changed her usual Japanese cuisine to Western dishes", Noi pointed out. They all nodded out of agreement.

"At least she eats dinner with us now."

That very fact was true, ever since those siblings came, Sunako would be spending her evening, eating her dinner with everybody in the table. That, at least, was very good progress for all of them. Everybody felt like they were all in a big happy family.

"That's a good point", Ranmaru said, finally joining there intense discussion. "So, what do you think?"

"Maybe…" Yuki began, "They came here because Auntie asked them to help us transform her into a lady!" They all nodded vigorously. Yuki had a point, because they remembered the time when Ed forcefully and slyly made her wear the anti-chibi bracelet.

"That's a good theory", Takenaga commented. Then, with a suppressed blush, he turned toward Noi. "Noi-chan?"

After thinking hard for a moment, she finally came up with an answer. "Maybe…One of them has something to do with Sunako-chan. Like a cousin or a brother? Maybe a fiancée?" she guessed. Kyouhei laughed at her theory.

"That's so **STUPID**! I mean, come on! Sunako? That freaky weirdo? Engagement?" he scoffed. Noi rolled her eyes and glared at the blonde. "Oh yeah, then what's your theory?" she challenged him. Kyouhei gladly obliged with a smirk.

"My guess is that they're either aliens or monsters out to get Sunako because she likes those things right? And then they're just waiting for a chance to kidnap her and kill us all!" he answered, wiggling his fingers in a jelly like fashion.

The others laughed hysterically. They were all rolling on the floor, clutching their stomachs. "**DON'T LAUGH AT ME! THAT'S MY THEORY!**"

"Fine, fine…" Noi calmed him. "Wow…Didn't know…You were so…smart…" she stifled another laughter. The rest of them were snickering as Takenaga asked Ranmaru. "What…about…you?"

"Maybe…their fish men…out to…get…bananas…because….they're fishes…." Ranmaru joked. They really were enjoying it. "You Takenaga?"

"Maybe they're fairies…" he chuckled. That did another round of fits of laughter. On the contrary, Kyouhei seriously looked ticked off, but he was slightly blushing out of embarrassment as well.

He was grumbling pathetically to himself about the idiots that were surrounding him and other unrelated stuff. Finally, the noise died down and they sobered up.

"Okay…Seriously Ranmaru, what's your guess?" Takenaga asked. Ranmaru just shrugged. "Maybe they're just visiting her. "

Cupping his chin, Takenaga pondered all of the thoughts for a moment. They all waited for his conclusion, hoping that they were able to solve it themselves.

"So, Edmund Thomas and William James are aliens that are somewhat connected to Sunako and they're here to visit her and help us turn her into a lady but are just waiting for the right time so that they could kidnap her and kill us all?"

Everybody groaned. No matter from what angle you look at it or imagine it out, it still was very impossible. Much more or less for two god-like beings like them.

"That seems fairly plausible" a soft voice came out of nowhere commented. They looked at the doorway and saw a raven haired glasses wearing guy holding a sack to his chest. His mouth was curved up into an amused smile. "Don't you think so Edmund?"

Near the window, a tall and well-built figure was leaning against it. His red hair framed his pale face, bluish silver eyes glimmed with dark amusement and his lips were as always, in a smirk. Ed was tossing an apple in the air and then catching it with his hand.

"Sure."

Silence filled the room. Takenaga and the others were far too mortified to say anything since they were caught talking about them behind their backs. But Kyouhei was far too surprised and puzzled as to how they got there so fast and unnoticed.

Will sighed and smiled at them apologetically. "Don't worry, it's our fault since we just barged into your home without bothering to really introduce ourselves right?"

"You could've just asked us", Ed added as he stared outside the window with distant us. Will nodded out of agreement. "That's true."

"Then, why didn't we notice you come in or anything?" Kyouhei asked straightforwardly. The soft-spoken guy turned to his so-called 'brother'.

"That's because you were enjoying your….discussion and didn't notice us", Ed sneered. Kyouhei growled angrily and stared at the others. They were studying the siblings with interest.

"Uhm…Ano…", Noi began shyly, "Who are you really?"

Will smiled at her happily. "We're half-siblings. And we originated from…London; we came here because…Auntie asked us to."

Understanding dawned their faces. "Asked you to what?"

"Help Sunako turn into a lady."

Yuki was the one who asked next. "How are you half-siblings anyway?"

Will turned to him and sadly smiled. "My mother was his", he gestured Ed, "Father's little sister. And my Father his mother's little brother. When my mother died, his father, my uncle, took me in."

"How complicated", Ranmaru commented. Will chuckled.

"I know. Anything else?"

"How did you know Sunako-chan?" Takenaga asked. Will pursued his lips and thought about it for a moment, recollecting the memory.

"Well…Uncle introduced us to Auntie when we were both…Eight years old. But Ed knows her longer than me; I think he met her when they were both five. We were all childhood friends, but we were separated from each other when Sunako and her parents moved back to Japan."

A long heavy silence hung the air. They didn't know that someone like Sunako had a past like this…And they were her…They were all a bit disappointed; they felt like they knew Sunako more than them.

But then, Kyouhei wasn't the one to back down.

"You", he rudely pointed at the peaceful Ed, "What the hell is your relationship with Sunako?"

"Why? Jealous?" he taunted.

"Hell no! It's just that….It's so weird. She doesn't get any nosebleed when she looks at you, and you can touch her in an intimate way like that…"

"You are jealous then."

"**JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!**"

Ed smirked. He really loved to irritate Kyouhei.

Sitting down in one of the chairs, he crossed his legs and held the apple in between his hands.

"It's simple, really."

The apple vanished and reappeared on the back of his other hand. He then placed the apple on his cheek.

"She's my fiancée."

* * *

**Bitter-raindrops03: Uh-oh! What a revelation! Hahahahahaha! So nice! Well, hoped you like it. Sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm not in the mood to finish this chap but I did anyway, against my will. Oh well. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Sealed Deal

"**When HE Came"**

'**-naochie03-' Thank you very much for the reviews once more! And sorry if I updated late, because I had to fix other fics before this. Oh well, here ya go! Enjoy!**

**Note: Things'll get very **_**interesting**_** from here. :) Kyouhei-centric. **

Die- Normal POV

_Die_-thoughts

"Die"-talking

**Die-emphasis**

**DIE-shouting**

**

* * *

**"**When HE Came"**

**Chapter 5: Sealed Deal**

_Fiancée. _

_**Fiancée.**_

_Fucking __**Fiancée. **_

That word seemed so alien to a certain irritated blonde man. Said man was piercing daggers to a certain **redhead** who was pleasantly conversing with his so-called weirdo half-brother sibling. Whatever, they were still both strangers and suspicious to him.

_Just look at those creepy bastards, faking a smile. Tch. Disgusting_, he thought moodily. Growling throatily, he slumped back down the couch, occupying the whole space. He stayed that way when Ed was obviously finding a place where his butt could rest on.

Raising an eyebrow, the god-like being muttered "Excuse me."

Smirking, _challenging_, he replied coolly "No more space." Rolling his eyes at his antics, he retorted "There will be if you **kindly** move your thin long legs….Not to mention hairy."

"Fu—"

"Like I said, _**excuse me O hairy one**_" Ed mock bowed him. Kyouhei was fuming and he crossed his arms over his chest, still too stubborn for his own good.

"Hmph."

"Have it your way then", Ed shrugged. He then grabbed both of Kyouhei's legs and dropped it off the couch, sending Kyouhei down as well. With a triumphant smirk, Ed crossed his legs and sat down in a relaxed manner.

"**HEY!**"

"Hn?"

"**DAMN YOU! BASTARD!**"

"What a pretty piece of mouth you do have there don't you?"

And before any bloodshed could've happened, Takenaga smoothly intervened. "Now, now Kyouhei. Calm down. We still have…other important things to take care of."

"Tch", Kyouhei snorted as he dusted off his clothes, "like what?"

The bookworm pinched the bridge of his nose. "Like, oh well I don't know, turn Sunako-chan into a lady before Oba-chan finds out about us and kills us all or worse, torture us to death?!"

Ed and Kyouhei shot him a surprised yet inquiring look. What he said was a mouthful. And it was very unusual for the usual calm and collected man to be so not calm and collected at all.

Still, Kyouhei didn't back down."Psh, she doesn't need any help. Besides, she has her fucking **fiancé **with her right?"

Ranmaru and Yuki just entered the room and heard Kyouhei's amusing statement, shock evidently seen in their faces. Edmund, William, and Takenaga just stared at him…Stunned.

An intense emotion was obviously coating his response. What was that word?

Oh right, jealousy.

Disbelief was written in his face…Hold on a second…

Kyouhei wasn't…you-know-what wasn't he?

Slightly pink, he stood up and sat on one chair from across the couch. Silence filled the room.

_This is too much fun…_Ed silently remarked as a plan formed into his head. "What? Jealous much Kyouhei?"

Snarling, Kyouhei stood up and was marching towards the smirking man seated on the couch when a certain raven haired girl entered the room and took everybody's breath away. The usually scary girl looked more of a simple yet sophisticated modern woman.

She was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a sleeveless black and white plaid button down dress. The dress reached inches before her knees, so she wore black knee high socks. Her hair was swept into a side styled bun matched with black framed eyeglasses.

"What the hell now Redhead?!" she growled lowly. Sneering contentedly, Ed twirled his finger to a clockwise pattern, and she did circle around, though with a scowl on her face.

"Good."

With a darkened aura, she sent everyone in the room who was ogling at her her infamous death glares, and they all averted their gazes. "Now Sunako-chan, **smile**."

"Like hell I would do that."

"You can't? Or you _won't_?"

"It's the same as asking the stupid radiant being to stop eating shrimps for one whole month", she grumbled darkly, puffing out an air of annoyance. A moment passed by.

"**HEY!**" Kyouhei shouted.

"Shut up", Sunako retorted heatedly. Again, the guys in the room were surprised by her reaction. Well, a sensible human being would oblige to what she said. Unfortunately, let's just say Kyouhei isn't.

To be blunt, he's an idiot.

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY SHUT UP?!**" He yelled at her, facing her and staring at her directly in the eye. Sourly, the raven haired girl grabbed a dictionary out of thin air and flipped a few pages.

"Shut up, a verb, it means to stop talking or to be quiet. It causes somebody to be quiet", she glared at the radiant being in front of her. But then she quickly looked away, knowing what would happen next.

Pointing a finger at her, the blonde teen growled. "**I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS DAMMIT! DON'T FUCK WITH ME!**"

Insulted, the glum girl quickly closed the thick book, knowing that Kyouhei's finger was above it. "**OWW! HOLY SHIT!**" He cursed. Harshly, she pushed him down and stepped on his chest. "Do. Not. Point. A. Finger. At. Me." She stated as she stepped on his chest repeatedly.

Satisfied, the violent girl stepped off of him and was about to retreat to the safety of her room when she felt a hand grabbed her leg. Lips twitching, she looked at its owner.

With an arrogant smirk playing on his lips, Kyouhei calmly said "And where do you think you're going?"

Lamely, she replied "To my bedroom, where else moron?"

Silence.

"….I knew that."

Ed chuckled. "Sure you did." Behind him, the three guys ritually did their routine every time Sunako and Kyouhei were fighting.

"Five yen. Kyouhei would be assaulted and be beaten to a pulp by Sunako-chan" Ranmaru smirked, placing the coin on the table.

"Hmm…Both of them would stop because they're even?" Yuki guessed as he tossed the shiny money.

Again, they both expectantly looked at Takenaga. The raven haired teen was deep in thought, as usual. And before he could respond, another jet-black haired teen butted in. "Say, what are you three whispering about?" he asked, keenly interested.

The guys blushed shamefacedly. And that just sparked his curiosity more. "Well?" he pushed on. When the guys remained silent, he reassured them, "Don't worry. I won't tell a soul."

Those words seemed to be the magic trick.

"Uhm…We were…_betting_, you see. But. A friendly one" Yuki explained.

"Let me join in too", Will smiled. The three bishies let out a sigh of relief and continued their 'friendly betting'.

"So, Takenaga, what were you saying awhile ago?"

Takenaga thought about it long and hard. Ranmaru and Yuki had the same dreadful feeling that the result would probably be the same as the first one. "Well?" Ranmaru pushed.

"Probably…Sunako-chan and Kyouhei would fight _again_, but then it would end by Kyouhei being on top of Sunako-chan…and well…you know what happens next", the clever guy chuckled as he gently laid down the coin.

The three of them stared expectantly at Will, who seemed to be deep in thought like Takenaga. After a few minutes, he finally spoke up. "Sunako-chan and Kyouhei _would_ fight, and then Edward would say something that would give them strong reactions and they would…" he smirked, "stop?"

Laughing quietly, he tossed a shiny, foreign, golden coin unto the table. Takenaga, who noticed the object first, picked it up and inspected it interestedly.

"This isn't a Japanese coin", he noted.

"I know."

Yuki saw the coin and observed it with Takenaga. "Wow! What kind of coin is that?"

Takenaga opened his mouth to explain when suddenly the glasses wearing teen beat him to it. "Ah, it's from England. London, to be more specific."

The small bishounen clapped his hands like a child with a new toy. Ranmaru eyed the shiny money skeptically. The raven haired teen closed his mouth again and stared at Will with wary eyes. He and the ladies' man made eye contact with one another.

"But is it okay? I don't have any Japanese money on me now", Will rubbed his head sheepishly.

Takenaga smiled. "It's okay. Now, let's watch the actual results."

"….WEIRD WOMAN!"

"IDIOT!"

"SCARY GIRL!"

"CREATURE OF LIGHT!"

"**HA! BAKA~! THAT WAS ACTUALLY A COMPLIMENT!**"

"**NOT TO ME!"**

"**WHY YOU--!"** Kyouhei attacked Sunako by pulling her down and then pinning her to the floor. Sunako didn't look at him in the eye and instead straddled him upon the waist and tried to punch him several times in which Kyouhei managed to dodge easily.

But then, he made one simple mistake. When at last he controlled the weird girl, meaning that he had her pinned down the floor and that she had no escape, he stared at her as he smirked. And now…And now…Something odd happened, it freaked him out.

Now that he had a good look on her, he noticed how beautiful her rare violet colored eyes were. How they were always sparkling with murderous intent or madness when something happened and it included him. Or how artistically refined her nose was, the smoothness of her face, the silkiness of her midnight hair…

Oh gods, she was _beautiful._

. . .

Wait—what?

**NO. NO. NO. HIS MIND DID NOT JUST PROCESS THAT THOUGHT.**

Nope. That was just plain…impossible. It wasn't –it wasn't—it wasn't…

"What's wrong Kyouhei-kun? Are you beginning to fall for my _**fiancée**_?" the redhead teased as he flicked the blonde's forehead. Kyouhei blushed. He quickly got up and brushed imaginary cooties off of his body.

Sunako, on the other hand, was a bit confused and surprised—but nevertheless happy when he suddenly got off of her. She wiped a little bit blood off of her nose. Good thing she closed her eyes when he was…doing something.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"_Yes_. _Redhead?_! What the _fuck_ are you talking about?"

Ed chuckled amusingly and ran a hand through his hair. "No, no _**dear**_", he glanced at the flinching girl's reaction. "It's supposed to be something like _**sweetie**__, __**love**__,_ or something like…_**baby**_."

"Though I know that you couldn't stop calling me by my pet name, right Rose?" he added with a smirk. Sunako was about to kill him but Noi, Will, Ranmaru and Takenaga managed to stop her and drag her off to her room.

And then he squarely looked at Kyouhei in the eye.

For a moment, the blonde teen thought his eyes turned a deep shade of red or something. "After all, she is _**my**_ fiancée", Ed glared at him for a brief second, "right, Kyouhei-kun?" He smiled.

For the first time of his life, Kyouhei actually…felt…an unknown fear for this man in front of him. And not just fear…A powerful, overwhelming, violent feeling called _'hate'_ as well.

All he could do at that moment was look away.

And Yuki saw that too. He felt the tension. He felt the _**huge**_ difference, yet the tiniest bits of similarities which connected them in many ways and made them two dangerous god-like beings.

"I'm gonna…go beat someone up or something…." The blonde lamely excused himself and stormed out of the house.

Out of the corner of Yuki's eye, he swore that he saw Ed with a smug triumphant façade.

---x---

"My god…Is she always like this?" Will wiped an imaginary sweat from his brow.

Takenaga let out a tired chuckled and nodded. "You should see how she reacts with Kyouhei", Ranmaru commented. "Huh? Where'd Kyouhei-kun go?" Takenaga panted as he sank down on the nearest chair.

The others were visibly exhausted as well.

"Eh? Kyouhei? Well, he went out—", Yuki began to explain nervously but he was interrupted.

"I kind of…offended or taunted him a bit too much", Ed admitted with not a hint of regret or concern in what he did. All of their enervations instantly vanished as they heard this stimulating and shocking news.

"Damn it Ed!" His brother yelled angrily. He then, walked to where the bored teen was seated and said something quick and agitating in a hushed voice. All the redhead could respond were either nod, smirk, or roll of his eyes.

Takenaga, being the responsible one, turned to Yuki and asked in a low yet a calm voice. "What happened Yuki?"

Opening his mouth to reply, he quickly closed it when he heard Edmund's deep and alluring voice answer for him. Yuki clicked his tongue in mild irritation.

"I just reminded him that Sunako was mine. And that she's already my fiancée." He said it in an innocent and a simple matter-of-fact way.

He was right of course. And it wasn't his fault that Kyouhei got pissed off and walked out on him. On them. He was just playing his role, like every other normal guy.

The room became silent. Well, of course, nobody knew the right kind of thing to say or do in that kind of situation. "I'm sorry…We…We didn't know", Noi spoke up.

Right away, Ed knew what the brunette spoke of. "Oh no, it's alright. They seemed kind of close already. And it's kind of my fault too for not keeping in regular communication with her when we were separated."

"Still…" she bit her lip. "I know! What if we made a deal?"

"Eh? What kind of deal Noi-chan?" Will asked as he sat on the arm of the couch. The others looked quite expectant at her as well.

"Hmm…", she cupped her chin. "What about this? Well…We…We could help you with Sunako being your fiancée and all and you help us…"

"And you help us turn her into a lady", Ranmaru finished. Takenaga and Yuki both sent him a shocked gaze. But the lady killer ignored it. Though it probably was unfair for both Kyouhei and Sunako's side, it was probably the best idea for them all.

A long moment of silence hung over them.

"You sure about this?" Edmund asked in a strangely gentle voice. "I don't want things to get worse because of this."

"Yes", Takenaga grudgingly answered.

"Thank you, then", the redhead smiled genuinely. "I accept."

And wordlessly, they all knew that trouble would start brewing.

Relationships might have been broken, bonds shattered, smiles wiped away. Risks were to be gambled for a higher price. A price which can never be taken back or replaced.

All because of this sealed deal.

* * *

'**-naochie03-': And there you have it! Honestly, thanks for those who patiently waited. And sorry if this was a truly **_**horrible**_** chapter because I half-assed finished writing it. Anyways, I'll make the next chapter better to make it up to you guys. Reviews inspire me. :)**

**Time finished: 12: 58 A.M.**


End file.
